Stingray: The Ghost Ship
The Ghost Ship is the third (possibly eighth) episode of the first season of Stingray. It originally aired in the UK on ATV London on October 18, 1964. Plot The episode opens at the bottom of the ocean, where a sunken three-masted galleon rises to the surface and sails away on its own. Meanwhile, the WASP team receives an emergency from headquarters, a jet-liner known as Arcadia has mysteriously sunk with all hands. The Arcadia's last radio call, the thing the WASPs have to go on, says: "Proceeding in heavy fog. Foreign vessel sighted. Appears to be ancient galleon." Commander Shores thinks they could have been mistaken about the galleon. So, he orders Captain Troy and Foals to head to the standby room and alert Marina, even the commander says that he's going to join them. Soon enough, Stingray, their vessel, launches and heads out to the sea. After 4 and a half hours, they finally reach the investigation zone. The crew gets a reading, a big ship on the surface, so they send up the periscope to see what's above them. However, all Captain Troy can see is fog. Commander Shores orders Stingray to surface, but they can't see anything, that is until one of them spots the galleon in the report they got. They can't see anyone aboard, so Shores and Foals decide to board the ship and look around. The boarders split up and search the ship from stem to stern. While separated, they find nothing. So, they decide to investigate the cabins. In the main cabin, they find a table filled with food, but it's half eaten. They also notice that the food is still warm, meaning that there must be someone aboard. Suddenly, the door behind them closes. Next thing they know, the floor they're standing on lowers them down, prompting Shores to call Captain Troy for help. After they're lowered down, someone orders them to throw down their weapons. Once they do, they meet the person who trapped them, a man with metal colored skin who reveals that he wants the destruction of the Stingray crew as punishment for their "crimes" against his people of the sea. However, instead of bowing to the stranger's demands, Commander Shores orders Captain Troy to fire the Stingray's missiles and destroy the galleon. However, the stranger fires the ships' cannons to destroy it, but Stingray dives just in time. However, the galleon dives down after it. Captain Troy doesn't have the guts to destroy his own Commander, but the stranger tells him to come aboard the ship in 20 minutes, or the captives will die. After a routine check-in with Marineville, their base of operations, Captain Troy gets an idea. Meanwhile, the captives are chained down with two harpoons locked and pointed at them in a harpoon launcher, and they have only less than 20 minutes until their deaths, and Captain Troy is about to try the "aqua lung" procedure. Once Troy enters, the stranger reveals his double-crossing nature, revealing that he will take Troy to his underwater city and have him executed. Troy, sneakily, turns the knob on his air tanks. Suddenly, with just three minutes to spare, everyone starts laughing. Once the stranger is down, Troy kicks the harpoons away from the captives just before they launch and then reveals the reason they can't stop laughing. One of the tanks was filled with laughing gas instead of oxygen. Once everyone is unconscious, Troy heads back to the Stingray with the galleon in tow. Once back at Marineville, the Commander voices his displeasure for Troy to directly disobey orders, but adds in all the positive things that he has done on the mission, and Shores states how proud he is to have Troy part of the WASP team. Category:Episodes of TV shows